The One That Ran
by SnailWriter
Summary: Tsuna had made a huge mistake. He was now paying the price for it, his friends would avoid him like the plague. He was now alone in the world with his own guilt crushing him.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The boy stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the beautiful fiery rising sun in front of him.

The wind whistled by, rustling his loose clothes and his chocolate brown gravity defying hair making it even messier than it was. He ignored the cold, being lost in his own thoughts he couldn't even feel it.

_Was it worth it? Yes._

'—_**una, what have you done?'**_

He closed his eyes at the memory of _that day_, a tear slipped through and trailed down his pale tired-looking face.

_I'm such an idiot…_

In his mind he pictured his friends, when they all last laughed together. The people he had thought of as family.

_It's been far too long since I've heard their laughter, seen them smile _really_smile._

Now they would all avoid him.

'_**N-no… sorry I'm busy right now….Maybe another time'**_

His eyes opened at that thought and went back to looking at the sun rise. A sad smile stretched across his face.

_I can't stand it anymore._

He turned around and stretched out his arms to his sides the boy closed his eyes.

_Goodbye everyone._

He leaned backwards and allowed one last smile to appear on his face, he no longer felt anything under his feet.

"_**I'm sorry**_**" **He silently whispered to no one as he fell towards the ground.

Those were the last words Tsuna Sawada had spoken in a long while.

* * *

**Hello!~ Finally decided to start a story on here. Wooo!  
Anyways...  
****Thank you very much for reading the prologue! I shall have the first chapter up as soon as I write it  
**


	2. Chapter 2: How They Feel

Inside a hospital room, everything lay still and quiet. All except for the noises coming from the machines connected to the only patient in the room at least.

A man dressed all in black, wearing a suit and a fedora sat in a chair right beside the bed occupied by a sleeping figure. Looking on at the figure in the bed with an emotionless expression. The patient on the bed looked just as if he were dead. The man certainly knew he wasn't dead, only asleep but the thought still made him inwardly cringe.

His student, his cowardly, kind, honest, idiotic and strong student had been hospitalized for a week now. He still couldn't that his student had tried to take his own life just a week ago.

_Had it really been that bad? How could I not have seen it?_

The man looked away from the bed and instead chose to stare out of the window across from him. A sound of the door opening and someone walking into the room made him turn his head towards the new person.

A small petite woman with short brown hair and eyes of the same colour stepped in and walked towards the bed. She looked sadly at her son and grabbed a chair and sat down beside him, across from the man.

"Anything happen while I was gone Reborn?" She asked to the man sitting across from her, not taking her eyes off of her son.

"No. Still sleeping like a rock." Reborn answered. He then stood up and began to walk out of the door when he suddenly stopped, behind him he could hear silent weeping coming from the woman. Reborn shut the door and began walking away.

"I'm sorry Nana, I should've looked after him better" He whispered silently as he walked down the hallway.

Reborn was now in a bad mood, one where any annoying person would be either shot on sight or forced to do whatever he felt like forcing someone to do. He smirked and pulled down his fedora to cover his eyes. Some poor soul would be wishing they hadn't left their house today. He started walking towards the Sawada residence.

* * *

It was early morning and the day was just beginning, everything was normal all except for one thing. Something that really bugged him.

Tsuyoshi looked at his son, he had noticed that for the past week he had not smiled not even a fake one had been seen. This worried him very much so he decided that today would be the day he found out. The older male walked towards his son and with a serious expression on he asked.

"Takeshi, whats wrong? You haven't been like this since you tried jumping off the roof of the school. And even then you forced a couple smiles now and then"

Takeshi looked up at his dad. "Tsuna's in the hospital, has been for a week now. No one knows when and if he'll wake up" the younger boy's voice cracked. "Dad h-he tried to end his life, it wasn't like when I did it too. He had gone into the forest cliff and without telling anyone he jumped off… it's a miracle he was found and rescued" Tears started to drip down his face and he threw his arms around his dad and started to cry more. "D-dad I-it's my fault, it's all my fault that Tsuna tried that. I was only thinking about myself I didn't stop to think that he was hurting too"

Tsuyoshi wrapped his arms around his son and calmly spoke to him "I'm sure it's not completely your fault, it's going to be okay! Just wait soon Tsuna will be up and about and then you can apologize to him!" The two stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms until Tsuyoshi looked at the clock. "Takeshi, you might be in pain but you still need to go to school, go finish getting ready and ill prepare your favourite for lunch" He patted his son's back and smiled at him when his son started to go finish getting ready for school.

* * *

Students were pouring into the school of Namimori, walking with their friends and chatting amiably. Of course the students were not the loud, they talked and walked at normal pace. All for one reason only…well more like a person.

The ferocious Kyouya Hibari, a man who showed none mercy… Except for maybe small animals. Well Hibari wouldn't show any humans mercy, he liked peace and for people to follow the rules so much some thought it was abnormal. Only _thought_ though because anyone stupid enough to say it out loud would get a taste of Hibari's wrath, and no one would wish that upon anyone.

Hibari was waiting at the gate and watching over the students to make sure nothing out of line happened He spotted the idiotic group of more-than-herbivores, they looked to be in bad shape, well they certainly should at least they were thinking over their actions. Meanwhile he was thinking about the news he had gotten of the omnivores' hospitalization just a couple days ago when he finally decided to confront the Sun carnivore on where the small brunette was. When he heard the whereabouts of Tsunayoshi Sawada he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of frustration. He knew that the herbivores had been avoiding the small one for a while now, he didn't think much of it though. He thought that the group of idiots would make up. Apparently not. The small omnivore pulled such a herbivorous act that it made him itch to just go and find him in order to teach Tsunayoshi a lesson. Of course he would have to wait for him to wake up first. Hibari smirked and turned around to walk into the school.

'_Hurry up and wake up omnivore… I'll bite you to death'_

* * *

_Alright... Soo some things to explain:  
_

_The Arcobaleno are all adults cause I like it that way :3_

_annd_

_I wont be writing it from each and every persons' point of view.. _

_Thank you for reading~!_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

"asdfghjk" - Talking  
'asdfghj' - flashback talking  
'asdfghj'- Hallucinations talking  
'**asdfgh'- **Strangers' talking  
'_asdfghj'_- thoughts  
**Just in case if it confuses anyone :3  
I Own nothing but the plot of this story  
**

* * *

**(Tsuna's Mindscape)**

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw complete darkness.

'_Ahh I guess I'm dead'_ He thought sadly. he shook his head and slapped his cheeks trying to stop thinking about it. Tsuna sat down on the ground, only to notice that it wasn't just ground, but a layer of liquid _'...Water?_' covered everything. About an inch off the ground, it did not soak too much so Tsuna thought nothing of it. Suddenly the boy started to feel tired, causing his eyes to droop and his body slowly went unconscious.

"Huh? What's going on?"

_**Splash**_. He fell down and was unconscious within a few moments

Tsuna noticed he was awake again, only in a different setting. He was in a forest He looked around and saw it was filled with his friends, and multiple strangers. It didn't take long for him to remember it was the place of where_ that day _took place_. _He looked around and saw his friends. It was all the same.

'—una! No! Stop! Just wait a minute and let her explain!'

"No… This is… Don't! I don't want to see this! Anything but this!" He begged.

'What have you done?!'

"No… Don't show me this! Please!" Tsuna began sobbing, his knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground.

His own friends would surround him with frightened and disappointed looks, calling him names that he never wanted to hear from them.

'Scary'

'_Murderer_'

'Unwanted'

He curled up into a ball and covered his ears trying to block out the noises around him. After a while he realized that everything have become silent. He slowly stood up and saw that darkness had taken over again. "Will I be stuck here forever? Forced to see the things I don't want to see the most?" He whimpered to himself.

'**Or, you could wake up once more Tsunayoshi'**

Tsunas' head whipped around trying to find the source of the unfamiliar voice, not finding anyone he hesitatingly asked "Wh-who are you?"

'**No one of importance' **it vaguely replied.

"A-and what do you mean by w-waking up again?" Tsuna asked, he just needed to know what the voice was talking about. "Aren't I d-dead?"

The voice merely responded with an eerie chuckle, one that sent shivers down Tsunas' spine. **'Oh no no, you're very much alive. Sitting in the hospital in a comatose state right now.'**

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. "I'm not dead…but how?" he quietly said, both confused and surprised.

'**Knowing that matters not.**' The voice suddenly became serious**. 'Now you have a choice to make, young Tsunayoshi either wake up in the hospital and let your life run its course, or you could stay here with your fears haunting you every day' **

Tsuna began trembling in frustration, he looked around the area where the voice seemed to be the loudest. "Of course I want to wake up! But… it's hard… I screwed everything up…my own friends can't even look at me the same anymore. And even if they did! I still feel terrible about my actions... I'll never forget them! They'll still haunt me!"

'**Then theres always a third option, you could always choose to forget it all. Your friends, your past experiences. The fun times, the sad times. Your own self even'** Tsuna felt as if the voice were smirking when he said this.

"Forget? It would be just like running away... but maybe it wouldn't be so bad… remembering the happy things isn't as great when all it brings is hurt" Tsuna looked up with determination in his eyes.

"I want to start over, so... I'll forget everything!" He yelled

'**Ahaha, truly I did not know someone who acts so cowardly will one day be one of the strongest in the future'** the voice chuckled. Before Tsuna could question what it meant, a purple mist started to engulf his body.

'_Wh-what? Mist flames?_' Was the last thing Tsuna was able to think before being fully surrounded by them. He suddenly felt fatigue taking over his body once more. His eyes shut and he drifted off.

'**I look forward to seeing how you will change the world now… Tsunayoshi Sawada'** The voice said, while everything faded.

* * *

**(10th Day Being in the Hospital)**

A boy opened his eyes to a white room, it seemed to be a hospital room. He strained his head to look around, ignoring the pain he saw that there was one bed, a window across from it and a couple chairs it looked pretty normal. He looked down and saw a woman sitting in a chair and asleep beside his bed, short, small figure with shoulder length brown hair. When he saw her a feeling formed in his chest. '_Who is she_?' he thought. Right then the door opened and in walked a man dressed all in black and wearing a fedora. The man's eyes slightly widened when he saw the boy looking at him.

"No good-Tsuna, you're finally awake I see" The man said calmly while pulling up a chair and sitting down. '_Who_?' This movement then woke up the woman sleeping.

"Ahh, Reborn you're here" She said sleepily. The man '_Reborn_?' just smirked lightly at this and inclined his head towards the boy on the bed.

While Reborn was saying this, the boy was thinking about things, well attempting to think. As he was trying to find out who No Good-Tsuna was he realized he couldn't remember anything.

He was a blank slate.

"Nana, Tsuna's awake" He said still smirking.

This sentence pulled the boy from his thoughts and he looked up. The lady, Nana then turned her head to look at him and her eyes began to tear up.

"Tsu-kun! You're finally awake!" She said happily while throwing her arms around him. He tensed up due to the pain caused by this action. Nana took notice and slowly disengaged herself. "Ahh sorry, I couldn't help myself" She said, with tears dripping down her cheeks now.

He just stared at the two of them. '_Who are these people?_' was all he thought. The smile dropped off of Nanas' face when she noticed the confusion in his eyes. "Tsu-kun, are you okay?" She hesitantly asked.

His response was to turn his head to face her and ask."Who are you people?" he asked in a hoarse voice. He saw that both the man's smirk, and her smile dropped completely off their faces.

* * *

"What! Amnesia!?" Nana exclaimed, she started pacing around the room.

"I'm sorry , but it was always a possibility this could happen." The doctor responded.

It had been 10 minutes since Tsunayoshi woke up. After asking who they were, the two adults responded with bombarding him with questions that he really couldn't answer. A bit after that the man, Reborn went to go get a doctor so they could get a professional explanation on whats going on while Nana, his mother as he was told looked at him sadly.

When the doctor did arrive and they got his explanation he apparently has amnesia, he himself couldn't remember why or how he was even in the hospital in the first place, but he had a feeling it was something he was better off forgetting.

"Is it going to be permanent?" his mother, Nana asked while she stopped pacing the room.

The doctors mouth set into a firm line, looking like he didn't want to say it. But it was his job to do so anyway. "We don't know, it all depends on the person. It could last from one hour to the day he dies. Just let him live life normally, maybe something will trigger his memory" The doctor replied grimly while leaving the room to go prepare for the examinations for Tsunayoshi.

Reborn had left somewhere and Nana just sat back down and looked at him. she then asked "Tsu-kun, got any questions you want to ask?... I c-can give you the basics" Tsunayoshi noticed the whimper in her voice.

'_She must really be a caring mother_' He smiled slightly and looked at her. "Can you tell me the basics? All of them?"

* * *

**Alright! There we go!**

**BTW thank you to all the people who read,followed,favourited and reviewed. It makes a girl happy!**

**Oh and there are no OC's used in this story..**


	4. Chapter 4: Deciding

**(Takesushi—Reborn)**

As Reborn walked down the hallways of the hospital he pulled out a black cell phone and proceeded to call someone. Reborn put the phone to his ear once it started ringing, waiting for the person to pick up. On the third ring the person picked up.

"Hello?" a heavily accented male voice was heard. "Anything wrong Reborn?" It asked.

"Nono, Tsunayoshi is awake" was all Reborn said. He smirked when he heard some rustling and a gasp of surprise. Reborn gave his boss a few moments to compose his self.

"Oh thank goodness, he's okay right? Everything is fine?" The happiness in his voice was easily heard, making Reborn smirk all the more. His boss might be one of the fiercest people in the underground but he had a great heart. Reborn stopped smirking, knowing that his next words would make the situation more serious than it should be.

"He has amnesia, couldn't even remember his own name. The doctors say it could be permanent" Reborn said in a grave tone. As he was walking down the hall he finally made it to the front entrance, he hailed a taxi and got it.

"Oh no, oh no… that's very bad... He's very vulnerable... What about his enemies?" Nono said worriedly. Reborn could just picture the gears turning in Nono's head, thinking of multiple ways to keep Tsuna safe. Luckily Reborn already had a plan.

"I was thinking we could just send Tsuna to Vongola Headquarters, that'll ensure he'll be safe at all times. He could also train with the Varia and maybe even you and your guardians." He proposed.

The other end was silent, his boss was thinking this over. Picking out the Pro's and Con's. "That…. Might actually not be a bad idea" Nono replied after thinking. "But, you must be Tsunayoshi's consent first. And Reborn, make sure you explain it properly to him. Don't skip details when asking him. I know you tend to do that, goodbye for now my friend." He added before hanging up. Reborn put his phone away, and noticed he had reached his destination. He got out of the taxi and pulled his fedora to cover his eyes and his mouth set into a straight line. He started towards the Take Sushi restaurant.

"Time to go see the family's choice" Reborn walked into the building.

Just 15 minutes earlier everyone had gotten a call from Reborn demanding they all meet up at Take Sushi, it being Reborn telling them they had all scrambled to gather at the restaurant right after school ended. There was a noticeable tension in the air while everyone sat at various placing in the restaurant. Hibari was leaning against the wall, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei and Chrome were sitting at one of the tables while Lambo sat on Chromes lap looking around with a confused expression. The group all had an idea of why Reborn had called them, no one was in the mood to start a friendly chat with one another. They all looked up when they heard the chime of the bell on the door and saw that the man who called them all finally arrived. Reborn walked in casually, grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down near the group while taking in the silence and atmosphere. The hitman smirked, noticing some in the room would not let their eyes meet his.

"Your beloved boss NoGood-Tsuna is finally awake" Reborn decided to be blunt about it. A couple of the teens looked at him when he said that, but quickly looked away in guilt. Only one in the group decided to speak.

"Then why have you called us here for something that could be told over the phone?" Hibari spoke out glaring at the carnivore. There was a noticeable widening in Reborn's smirk, even if his student was currently vulnerable it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy their reactions to what he was going to say next, maybe he was an extreme sadist like everyone thinks?

"Your friend…" A couple flinches. "Has lost his memories, he doesn't remember any of you any more than he remembers himself or his mother" This got a reaction from almost everyone in the room-Hibari was an exception of course and Lambo wasn't paying attention- they all looked him in the face now. Takeshi was the first that spoke.

"What!?" He furiously said, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

'_Despite how they've distanced themselves over the last couple months, they still care for him somewhat_.' Reborn observed. Good, he could work with this. "Complete blank slate. But No Good-Tsuna's amnesia isn't what I wanted to talk to you about… even if it was something I needed to tell you all, Nono and I both have decided to move Tsuna to Vongola HQ so that he would be protected at all times. We can't have anything happening to him in his weakened state after all" Reborn pulled his fedora to shadow his eyes. "What I'm here today for is to ask you all if you would like to come with us as his famiglia, or stay here in Japan" Reborn looked up at all the occupants in the room, all contemplating on what was just proposed. He let his eyes wander on each of them for a moment before asking again. "Who would like to come to stay at Vongola HQ? I'll give you a night to think about it." Reborn stood up and walked out, leaving the group to their own devices.

**(At the Hospital-Tsuna)**

His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada  
He was currently 15 years old  
His mother was Nana Sawada- a normal housewife who was kind and loving to all  
His father was Iemitsu Sawada- An absentee dad who barely comes home from his job in Italy.  
And according to Reborn he was the heir to a major mafia family called Vongola—Strangely enough his mind instantly new this meant clams—He would be known as the Decimo. He apparently knew how to speak Italian pretty well, probably due to Reborn's tutoring. Tsuna might not have remembered being taught it, but he certainly could with a little practice. Reborn had just left and he was only given a short summary of basic information about who he was. Tsunayoshi had a feeling there was plenty that his tutor was not telling him, but he chose to ignore it for more important matters at hand.

Reborn wanted him to suddenly move to Italy so he could be better protected, move into the Vongola Head Quarters where his Father and Grandpa were. Tsunayoshi himself had no issues over this, he didn't have any memories of people or wishes holding him back here in Japan. This wouldn't happen right away though, he was told he had to attend school till summer break which would be in two weeks. He could live with that.

Tsunayoshi put his hands behind his head and lay on his back in the bed, he turned his head and looked out of the window, and He released a small sigh. "Why don't I feel so worried over not remembering anything? I feel like I should be freaking out" He whispered to himself. _'I wonder what school was like for me, did I have any friends?'_ No one had visited him in the hospital since he woke up except for his mom, and Reborn. He was told that there were a couple other people living at his house but they were busy at the moment and couldn't visit. "_Maybe I was a loner_" Tsunayoshi shrugged. He was slightly more curious about getting back to school after he thought about it, that and he was getting tired of being fussed over in the hospital.

**(Two Days Later-Tsuna)**

"Tsu-kun, I brought clothes for you to change out of. I'm sure you're bored of those hospital clothes right? After you change we can finally get you out of here and back home!" His mom exclaimed, he couldn't help but crack a smile at her bubbly personality.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be right back" He took the bag full of clothes from her and vanished into the washroom. Locking the door behind him he quickly changed into worn out jeans, a white t-shirt and an orange and white coloured hoodie with the number '27' on the front. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic looking at the hoodie, but Tsunayoshi ignored it. He walked out of the washroom a couple minutes later and smiled at his mom who was waiting for him.

"Lets go Tsu-kun!" She said, spinning on her heel and walking out of the room. The two walked down the halls to the entrance, there was a black car waiting for them. Once inside the car Tsunayoshi looked at the driver, it was Reborn.

"Oi, No-good Tsuna, stop staring at me and put your seatbelt on or you're going to end up back into that room again. And I'm sure you would love that wouldn't you?" Tsunayoshi had a feeling there was a threat that Reborn would be doing something to land him back into the hospital, he did not want back in there so he listened to his tutor and put his belt on. Nana just giggled at their antics.

The rest of the car ride was silent, it wasn't that long till they reached the Sawada residence though. All three of them got out of the car, Nana going to the truck to take out the small amount of belongings that Tsunayoshi had gained during his stay at the hospital. While she was doing that Tsunayoshi stopped and took a good look at the house, he felt multiple emotions while staring at it. Sadness, Happiness and Anger were the main three he felt. Reborn noticed that Tsunayoshi wasn't moving and while passing Tsunayoshi to get into the house he gave the boy a light pat on the head. "Get in the house before I need to force you to move" Was all the man said before leaving the boy standing in the front yard.

"So this is the place I've grown up in, looks… normal" Tsunayoshi mused. The teen took one last look at the exterior then walked into the house. It was small, but comfortable looking. He looked around and saw his mother gathering ingredients, probably for a big meal because Tsunayoshi was discharged. He noticed Reborn wasn't there, figuring he must've went upstairs Tsunayoshi made a move to go up them when his Mother noticed him.

"Ahh Tsu-kun, if you're wondering your room is the first door on the left" She said smiling before turning around and continuing with what she was doing, missing his face going bright red in the process. He made another move for the stairs before tripping and falling on the first step.

"O-ouch... Am I really a clumsy person? No wonder Reborn calls me No-Good Tsuna…" He muttered to himself. Tsunayoshi picked himself up and carefully made his way up the stairs. He paused for a moment to look at his door, there was a wooden tuna fish nailed to it with his named carved on it. He chuckled, getting the joke, it was a play on words with his name '_Maybe the shortened version of my name is more commonly used?_' Tsunayoshi opened the door and looked around the room, it was a simple room. Slightly messy, with a bed on one side and a desk on the other. There was a shelf above his bed that was crammed full with various books and on the other side of the room across the door there was a window. There was a small TV in one of the corners with a couple games precariously strewn about and the walls were painted light yellow and there was white carpet for the floor. All in all Tsunayoshi didn't mind the room, he could tell that pre-amnesia it was a place he would enjoy lazing around in.

"Wow No-Good Tsuna, if the exterior of the house and your small room amaze you so much I would love to take you to one of the seven wonders of the world someday just to see your reaction" Reborn interrupted his little observation session. Tsunayoshi jumped and turned around, not noticing when the man had snuck up behind him a small blush appeared on his cheeks and the boy averted his gaze, finding the ground more interesting at the moment. Reborn just smirked at this and strolled in the room, he took a seat on the bed and Tsunayoshi saw that his tutor's expression became more serious than before. "We need to have a little chat Tsuna" And Tsunayoshi, knowing that it wouldn't be good to ignore the man took a seat on the floor in front of Reborn and stayed silent waiting for the hit man to begin talking.

"Currently, I'll need to re-train you so that you will remember how to fight. You should know that you have a lot of enemies and in your amnesiac state things could get a bit difficult…So I decided to talk with my boss, who is also a grandfather figure to you by the way. And we decided to ask you if you would like to stay at the Vongola headquarters so that you would be better protected while we whip you back in shape, it would also be an ideal place to be because you would be able to see how things are run, and possibly participate more actively in the affairs. Of course you don't need to give an answer now, I'll give you one night to think about it" Reborn said, with that stupid smirk finally appearing on his face again. Tsuna's eyes went wide. One night! This was kind of a big deal! He hardly knew what was going on at the moment and Reborn, who he technically just met a couple days ago just wanted him to move to another country all of a sudden?

"Oh and, we won't be leaving Japan until the beginning of the summer break, you'll be able to go to school for a couple weeks and get yourself acquainted with your daily life again" Reborn said in a voice tinged with amusement. Tsuna figured the dark man was enjoying watching his oh so expressive face while the teen was thinking about his near-future.

"I'll definitely have to think about this overnight" The teen replied. Just then the two males heard a knock at the door, both turning their heads and focusing their attention on it while it opened to reveal his mother, who was holding a tray with two cups and a plate full of cookies on it.

"I thought you two would be thirsty so I brought tea and some snacks, dinner won't be ready till later so I figured it was fine" She said with a perky smile.

"Ahh, thanks Mom" Tsuna said quietly, reaching forward to take the tray from his mother to place it on the table right next to him.

"Grazie Maman" Reborn also said. The two watched as the woman left the room and went back downstairs, humming an unfamiliar tune.

Tsuna just knew his life was not the calmest one, despite his mother being so normal. His life wasn't. '_Poor pre-amnesia me' _was all he thought before taking a sip of his tea and watching Reborn munch on a cookie from the corner of his eye.

* * *

**Hello!~**

**Hope you all had a Happy New Year! c:**

**Thank you for reading**

**And if you have the time, leave a review! heck just saying something like "I liked how you spelled that word!" Is awesome**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**Sorry it's taken so long to type this up... Things got busy haha.**

**Anyways! Novice writer so expect mistakes, hopefully I get better as I go along**

* * *

Tsunayoshi didn't know what he expected… Dinner had been pretty normal, even if Reborn had stolen some of his food right from his plate. The three ate in almost silence, with Nana making multiple attempts at sparking a conversation. But of course with a hit man and an amnesiac son as her company, not much could be said. According to Reborn there were usually more people staying at the house, the other residents seemed to be busy today. So instead of speaking the brunet spent his dinner thinking about what Reborn told him before. Should he go to Vongola? It certainly would be better for him if he wanted to stay safe. Reborn did mention earlier that there were people trying to take his life, professional assassins had shown up before.

* * *

After dinner Tsuna had made his way to his room, he had been laying down on his bed just staring at the ceiling when his mother popped her head in to tell him that the bath was ready for him. He got up slowly and walked past his mom.

"Thanks." he said with a small smile before stopping and looking back at her. "Uhh... where is the bathroom?" He asked awkwardly. A sad look passed on her face for a moment before she smiled and told him the location of the bathroom. He nodded and made his way to it.

Once inside the bathroom he stripped his clothes off and left them in a careless pile on the floor. He climbed into the hot water and lay there, just thinking about what happened today.

'_Mafia huh?... Must've been hard on Tsuna before.'_ He thought sadly. Tsuna hugged his knees to his chest and lay his head on them. "I'm scared." He whimpered silently to himself as a couple tears slipped out of his eyes. He was so confused, he had many questions without answers and no one to tell him them.

'_What's going to happen from now on?_' Tsuna stayed like that, curled up as he was until Nana came to check up on him.

* * *

He was finally going back to school, after a couple days of lazing around the house and getting used to things he was allowed to go back to school. Unlike many other kids, Tsuna was actually excited for this. He wanted to see how his life was like before the accident that had landed him into the hospital had happened. '_The accident which no one will tell me about anyways.' _he added as a bitter afterthought. Currently he was strolling down the empty halls-he had shown up earlier than most- to find the classroom that Reborn told him was his. Upon finding it he smiled triumphantly.

He looked at the door hand stretched out near the handle. Tsuna was reluctant to open it, he had no idea why but there was a strange feeling that made him not want to open it. Thinking it was just nerves Tsuna took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping in the room he looked around and saw there were a couple other students sitting at their desks or chatting with a friend. A couple looked up when he walked into the room, he saw a couple had surprised looks. Ignoring them he searched for his seat. '_Left, near the back, by the window.'_ is what Reborn had told him. He made his way to it and sat down, he decided to lay his head down on his desk and look out at the scenery through the window. Everything was perfectly normal till a couple minutes later when a blonde boy walked in. He spotted the brunet and with an idiotic smile made his way towards Tsuna.

"Yo No-Good Tsuna, never thought we'd see ya again! We all thought you had kicked the bucket or somethin'. " The male said while getting closer. Tsuna's response to this was to look up and stare at the newcomer.

'_Why's he calling me No-Good Tsuna?... Wasn't that just Reborn's thing?_' He thought confused.

"What? Did you get so useless that you forgot how to speak?" The blonde snarled at Tsuna, a glare marring his features. Tsuna continued to stare at the boy for a moment longer before he finally understood what was going on.

"Ahh! This is a type of bullying isn't it? I was bullied at school?" Tsuna questioned, while getting out of his seat. By now more students were arriving and an audience began to form.

"It's not bullying, we're just showing the useless student his place!" The blonde said furiously. He had finally reached Tsuna and went to show the brunet what he meant. He lifted his hand in order to smack the smaller one when suddenly there was another hand gripping his wrist. He looked up at the newcomer and Tsuna was able to see fear in his eyes. Tsuna looked at the one who had saved him.

It was a tall boy with black hair and kind brown eyes, although at the moment his eyes were cold and fierce.

"I think you should stop right there, are you really going to start a fight right here right now?" The boy questioned the bully. The blonde merely look away from him and yanked his wrist out of the taller ones hand. With one last glare the blonde made his way across the classroom and to his own seat. The other students who were watching parted for him. Now that the commotion was over everyone went back to their own business, talking to friends or finishing last-minute homework.

Tsuna released a sigh that he had been holding since the blonde bully has shown up in the class. He turned to his saviour and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for stopping him… I'm really not up to getting hit today ha ha ha." He said awkwardly. The taller boy turned to face him and gripped Tsuna's shoulders not too hard, but not too gentle either. His eyes that were no longer cold and fierce, but full of all sorts of other emotions. Tsuna noticed regret, pain and confusion in them.

"So its true, you've really forgotten about everything? Reborn wasn't making you participate in some sick joke?" The boy whispered while searching Tsuna's face for any sort of recognition. Tsuna tensed at that question and looked straight at the taller one.

"Wh-Who are you?" Tsuna asked. The other one could probably tell that Tsuna was uncomfortable so he let go of the brunets' shoulders and took a step back. He put his head in his hands and answered quietly.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, we… we were best friends… At least until something happened" Tsuna could hear the pain in his voice. While looking at the familiar-stranger Tsuna felt like he should hug him. Just as he was about to make his move the bell rung and everyone scrambled to their seats. Yamamoto just stood there for a moment giving Tsuna one last look before making his way to his own seat. Tsuna sat down in his, while watching the other boys' movements as he sat in his. Tsuna turned his attention to the teacher and listened to the lesson.

* * *

All hopes of school being a fun and happy part of his before life were crushed before lunch. Tsuna had had enough of the day already. The lunch bell had rung moments ago and he decided to walk around the nearly empty halls on the top floor, and during morning classes he was able to gain information. The other students were no friends at all. Many had been ridiculing him or even resorting to physical violence, and others had just stood there watching as the bullies did their things. No one questioned on his leave of absence and no one had helped him. Tsuna was confused, why were they all doing this to him? He didn't think that before the accident he would've done something to piss off all his acquaintances.

'_Maybe that's just how the people here are?_' he thought to himself. While Tsuna was thinking over the events of today he hadn't noticed that his feet had brought him to a stair case. Tsuna curiously peeked upwards in hopes of finding what was up it and saw a single door. '_The roof top? Why would I come here?' _With a shrug Tsuna made his way up the stairs. Once he reached the door he hesitated opening it, he had a strange feeling that he couldn't place. Ignoring the feeling Tsuna opened the door and stepped onto the roof. He looked around and saw that there was another group of people already up here. Not wanting to disturb them he started to walk towards the opposite side silently.

He tried at least.

His unluckiness got in the way.

As Tsuna was walking to his destination he messed up and tripped over his own feet. Letting out a gasp of surprise and landing with a loud _**thunk**_ as he fell towards the ground Tsuna couldn't help but curse his own clumsiness he wondered if this was a common occurrence. Hoping the other group didn't notice him he started to pick himself up off the ground. But when did things ever go as he hoped? He had been able to learn in the past week since he woke up that things never went as he wished.

"Tsuna?" A wary voice called out his name. '_Great… they're familiar with me…_' was all he thought before turning towards the voice. They were all looking at him with various expressions, some wary, some frightened and a couple neutral.

"Umm…Yes?" He replied timidly while offering a small smile. When he looked at the group again he noticed one of them, the one with silver hair now donned a surprised look. His green eyes widening noticeably.

"The baseball freak was telling the truth… You really don't remember." The silver haired one said, almost in wonder. "You're like you were before… before this whole thing started." He muttered.

'_They knew me?_' The group now had his attention, he stepped towards them hoping they could give him answers. "Who were you guys?" He asked.

"We were friends." this time a violet haired girl spoke up. She had her hair done up in a funny style, like a pineapple and wore an eye patch as well as the standard Namimori female uniform.

"You seem to know my situation and we were once friends." He offered another smile, Tsuna didn't know why but he wanted to be nice to these people. "And since you know my situation, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you're all part of the mafia too, please! Can you give me some answers! What happened to make me forget my memories! No one will tell me!" Tsuna's voice started to get frantic. He knew there was more to the story than people would let on. He just knew_. _

Tsuna looked at the group around him, they seemed to become more hesitant now so he decided to put his full attention on the silver haired one. "Please." He let one last plea sound. The silver haired boy looked at the rest of his friends and made the decision since no one else was speaking up.

"You sure you want to know? It's not pretty." He asked in a slightly harsh tone.

Tsuna just nodded with determination in his eyes and replied with a steady "Yes, tell me everything."

* * *

Reborn hadn't told any of them whether they could tell Tsuna the truth or not, so Gokudera figured if the brunet really wanted to know and Reborn wouldn't slaughter them all, then he would tell the brunet. He swiped his hand through his hair to move it out of his eyes. With a sigh he sat down. "Take a seat. You're going to need it." He told Tsuna. The brunet followed his suggestion and sat down with complaint. Ahh his eyes, they were so bright and determined. So different than they were around the time he went extreme cliff diving. Gokudera would never admit it to anyone but he missed those eyes, the ones full of life and pure happiness even if the holder was surrounded by darkness.

"It started when Reborn showed up as your tutor, you met us one by one and we all became friends. We faced many hardships things you wouldn't believe humanly possible and just when it was finally a peaceful period. Everyone preparing to go to Italy for your inheritance ceremony, something happened. A-a mutual friend of ours…. Well she was in the same class as us and she was one of those normal friends who were not part of the underground world. We knew it was dangerous to associate with her but… we still befriended her regardless. After a couple months and no incidents we had our guards down. One night I got a call from you telling me to hurry over to one of the warehouses near the city outskirts. You told me to bring all the guardians. I knew not to question anything from the sound of your voice and I rushed over with everyone. What we showed up to was not a pretty sight. You were there, eyes cold as possible with a gun aimed at our friend. You looked at us and didn't say anything..." He took a shuddering breath, looking away from the brunet on the ground before continuing. "You shot her, she was still alive and you killed her." Gokudera decided to let that sink in, he watched the brunets' reaction. He could see it, the clear guilt and sadness on his face. Even if he couldn't remember doing it the brunet still would feel guilty. That's so like him.

A sound of the roof door opening diverted everyone's attention, they all turned their heads to see the tall baseball playing walk through. "Hey guys, sorry I was late. Had a meet with the team…. Is something going on here? Oh! Tsuna! You're up here too." Yamamoto said all while finally reading the atmosphere and looking at his surroundings. The boys eyes narrowed and he half-yelled. "You didn't tell him did you?!" While rushing up towards Gokudera. The silveret looked the baseball player in the eyes.

"He asked for it, I was only doing what he wanted."

"What if it turns out as a repeat as last time?" The taller one hissed. A shuffling sound from behind disrupted them both and they both turned to see that the brunet had gotten up from the ground.

"That's not all is there? T-the accident how'd that happen?" He asked. The violet haired girl answered his question before the other two could.

"We started to avoid you… w-we were angry and afraid. You killed a friend without remorse and wouldn't talk about your r-reasons for it. A distance began to form between us and sometimes someone's anger would get the best of them. We would call you hurtful names…between that and t-the bullies you couldn't handle it. Tsuna, you decided to try and end your own life" She said, looking him into the eyes.

The brunets legs seemed to give out, he collapsed on the ground. The group watched him, none going to help. "Ah-ah… so that's why…" He managed to ground out, he started to silently cry as he finally really looked at the people in front of him. There were currently four pairs of eyes staring at him. Yamamoto, the silver haired boy, the violet haired girl and another older boy with a bandage over his nose and white short hair. The bell rung then, signaling that they had to go back to class. The others on the roof one by one slowly made their way to class, casting one last look at the brunet. Yamamoto was the last one to go, he wanted to comfort the brunet but... Things were rocky between them. They weren't friends any longer, the guardians didn't have to right to be friends with him.

The brunet just sat there staring at the sky, sorting out his thoughts.

* * *

It was finally Saturday, the school week was finally over. Tsuna happily sighed to himself, he didn't have to go to the hell called school and he could just rest. He knew Reborn wouldn't let him but hey, he could try.

It had been four days since he talked with his ex-friends, he had seen them during school but decided not to speak with them. They probably wouldn't want to speak with him either, considering what he did to the classmate he killed.

'_Why would I do that? Am I secretly a cruel person?_' he asked in his mind, no one had an answer except for him. But there wouldn't be an answer, not now. Not ever.

Tsuna heard a knock at his door, so he rolled off his bed and quickly made his way towards it, thanking whatever greater power that was out there for the lack of clumsy accidents. He opened the door and saw Reborn standing there. The man smirked at Tsuna and proceeded to walk inside the room.

"Oh good, you're up. Maybe we'll go running around Namimori fifty times? How's that sound to you?" He said while sitting in the chair that was across from Tsuna's bed. Tsuna paled considerably and turned to look at the man.

"And why, would that ever sound good to anyone? That sounds like torture" He replied.

"Well good, you're catching on to my methods. Before the run though, I wanted to hear your decision" The atmosphere became tenser with just those words.

Tsuna sat on the bed and was silent for a couple moments, his head was down and Reborn couldn't see his expression. The brunet looked up after a minute of thinking and told Reborn of his decision. "I'll go to Italy, but you need to fill me in on more details before then, I know you haven't told me many things. Just the basics and I would like to go there knowing all I can." He said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. The hit man merely smirked at the brunet before getting up and leaving.

Before walking out the door he said. "That's what I wanted to hear, we'll skip the run today but tomorrow get ready for something worse than hell."

Tsuna could clearly hear the sadism in his voice and see the smirk on the man's face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, this was mentioned someone by someone. The reason why the guardians avoided Tsuna is not a big plot point in the story, there's actually more to it than that.**

**And yes i just added a random OC.. but shes dead. I wont go into character detail of her because she wont be part of the story anyways.**

**Leave a Review! Tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
